The Dance
by Typewriterman
Summary: It was a much different experience for all of the students of Karakura high, a day changed forever by one piece of paper...
1. The green tinted paper

Lack of new Bleach this week...so sad...

* * *

It was a much different experience for all of the students of Karakura high, a day changed forever by one piece of paper. It was tacked to the bulletin board, which was in the main hallway of the high school; therefore it was very difficult to miss. The bright green tint that the paper was colored caught the eye of any passerby student, and soon a small crowd began to gather in front of it.

In a mere span of seconds, a group dynamic kicked in, intriguing and beguiling their curiosities, simply with the fact that there _was _a crowd there. The place it was tacked as well added to the power of the crowd drawing power of the…well, crowd; during major tests, it was _the _bulletin board where tests results were posted. Therefore, very soon it was too late for any teachers or superintendents or faculty to take down the paper; the crowd was much too large and clogged the hallway and stemmed the interclass traffic.

"Get back to class you hoodlums!!" yelled out a certain gym teacher. He had successfully navigated through the sea of students, but not before its message had already been burned into the minds of all who had read it, and there was nothing the teachers could do about it spreading by mouth. It wouldn't be until the third period however, until the unsuspecting ringleader of this would show up at school. His uniform definitely did not match regulations, nor did he even have a _tie_ on. Most of all, his orange hair always brought him attention—though often, it was often never anything positive.

"Kurosaki!" the sleeveless gym teacher burst through the convening third period class, "to the principal's office…now!" In his beefy hand, he shook what was a crumpled and ripped piece of paper.

"What now?" Ichigo sighed out, irritated.

**--**

**The **_not_** Dance**

Written by Typewriterman

--

A heavy slam sounded through the hallway, quickly followed by a lighter thump against a wall. There was now a deep dent into the metal locker, although the wall apparently felt no damage at all. "No Ichigo, I can explain!!" yelped the high pitched squeal of the boy.

"Yeah right…" he growled in response, "how the hell do you plan to explain _this_!?" Ichigo tossed the crumpled paper ball at the cowering teen; its green tint quite familiar.

"Listen, Ichigo…" the boy gulped. "I'm just trying to help you, you know? Heheh…" Ichigo's eye twitched at the 'h' word, causing the boy to flinch cowardly. "You're going to have the house to yourself this weekend…what was I _supposed _to do?"

"But a '_Kurosaki_ House Party to end all house parties', Keigo? Geez!!" Most notably not as aggressive against the long haired brunette, Ichigo rested against the locker, still angry at this turn of events. "I-I don't even know what to say, I'm so pissed." He slammed a fist into the locker to add to his point, as a small dent was pounded into the metal.

"Oh, calm down Keigo…you know that Ichigo would never hurt you…" the raven haired boy shook his head at the other's girlish display. He returned to sipping on his juice box and continued to watch what he liked to call, a '_Lunch Break Drama'_.

"That's easy for _you _to say, Mizuiro…" he commented back, "b-but listen Ichigo…this could be a turning point for your entire social life!"

"You mean _yours_?" Mizuiro added.

"Heheh…uh, but honestly Ichigo, really there's nothing to be done about it now!" Leaning hard against the wall, Keigo slowly stood back up on wobbly feet. "Almost _everyone's _seen the poster, and you know how rumors can spread in this school, right?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo growled, angry that that was something he _had _to admit to. It was something quite evident in the school's society, like the fluttering rumor that he was a yakuza hit man, or that he had killed a man with only a glare…stupid things like that.

"But think of the positives, man!" Despite Ichigo's very physical 'hello' just moments prior, Keigo was right next to the orange haired teen, his arm around his shoulder and patting him on the back like good friends, "For one day this weekend, you'll be the surprise hit on everyone's social calendar, and _everyone _will change their opinions about you!"

"I don't care about stuff like that…" He shrugged off the teen's arm on his shoulder, and began walking back towards the direction of the classroom.

"But Ichigo!!" Keigo whined out, Mizuiro calmly following the two.

"'Stuff' like what?" sounded out a girl's voice in the otherwise quiet hallway. The sound of paper rustling sent shivers up Ichigo's spine, and his eyes involuntarily flared up; his body stiffened and braced for impact. But nothing came and in turning around, his shoulders drooped at the sight of the brunette boy delighted at the newest reader of his 'viral bulletin poster'. "Oh…this seems like fun…"

"At least _you _think so Rukia!" Keigo smiled annoyingly wide smirk. "Does that mean you'll go?"

"Sure." Rukia answered with a happy smile. "I would _love _to go to the house party!"

"Sweet!" Keigo danced about with cheer, slowing to a halt as Ichigo's glare beamed over him. "Uh…I better get back to class…" he chuckled nervously. Jogging away, the raven haired Mizuiro followed him, waving bye as he left.

"Hey Ichigo…" Rukia's tone of voice deepened, as she handled the green paper with less care than she had with the two boys around. A serious look was plastered on her face, as she held the paper out for him to see. "What's a 'House Party'?"

"Are you kidding me!?"

--

* * *

**Some words from the Typewriter**

This came out of left field, I swear!

Hahah, I had some free time today, and I noticed that the IchiRuki C2 that I'm staffing doesn't have any fics on it yet. So, I decided to come up with something and this is what I typed up. It's probably going to be at most five chapters, so I can feel the joy of actually completing a fic, unlike most of the stuff that I'm writing that will probably never end...ha...ha...sigh...

_...legalities..._

-based on the work by Tite Kubo

-subscribe to our C2 and get a free IchiRuki fanfic request. To learn more, PM any staff of said C2

* * *


	2. Lazing around

**The **_not_** Dance**

Written by Typewriterman

--

It was lunchtime already, where predictably, the main talk on everyone's minds was-

"Oh…._that's _a house party?" The small girl carefully aimed her straw over the juice box, and stabbed the perforation with a practiced hand. Rukia squealed softly before sipping up liquid sweetness.

"That's basically it…" Tatsuki added. "But to think that _Ichigo_ of all people…I can't believe it…" A grumble from her stomach caused her to blush slightly, reminding her to take another bite of her egg roll. "There's something fishy about all this."

"I don't know…" a third voice added, "just thinking of Orihime and me dancing and all swea-" before she could finish, the bespectacled girl was hit with a bento box…in the face.

"Keep it to yourself, Chizuru…" Tatuski growled angrily. With sheer obliviousness, Orihime chuckled with amusement; probably from some astoundingly complex chain of events somehow linked to Tatsuki being angry. "All that you really need to know is that those things are usually a waste of time…_especially _if it's some bogus attempt to become suddenly popular.

--

Sitting amongst the boys, a slight sneeze broke their unmitigated lunchtime silence.

"Geez, Keigo! Not on my shirt…"

--

The bell had finally rung, meaning class would begin shortly. Although complaining at first—mainly about how they still weren't allowed to change into summer uniforms—they gave in, relinquishing the shade and outdoor beauty of the school yard. Still chatting amongst themselves, the girls began packing up their food, making sure not to leave anything around their favorite tree.

A soft wind brushed against the nape of Rukia's neck, tickling the small hairs enough to make her flinch. She turned into the wind, relishing the feel of her ruffling uniform against the breeze. She opened her violet eyes to watch the leaves flutter about in the air, when by chance something caught her eye from up on the roof.

"Rukia, c'mon! You don't want to be late for class, right?"

"Um, yeah!" she responded in surprise. Rukia quickly glanced towards the roof a second time, but saw nothing. "Must have been my imagination…"

"What was that, Rukia!?"

"Coming!"

--

His heart palpitated and his eyes were strangely dilated from anxiety. _I don't think she saw me…_ Ichigo thought, placing two fingers on his wrist to measure his throbbing pulse. Calmer now, he inched toward the edge of the roof top, trying not to have his bright orange hair stick out into view—if that was even physically possible at all.

"C'mon Ichigo-" a soft hand sent a chill up the teenagers spine, forcing him to uncharacteristically flinch outwards with his fist.

"Oh, Keigo…" He would've hit _him _anyways, so it was not too big of a deal. "What do you want?"

"Class…is going to start, remember?" Keigo responded slowly. He dutifully rubbed his sore head, checking for any bumps. "What were you looking at, anyways?"

"…let's get going, then…" he tried to change the subject, and consciously rushed to the roof access door. They descended down the stairs with relative quiet, until finally reaching the main hallways. Ichigo ignored the group of girls as he continued on toward the classroom, but not Keigo.

"So, uh, _Ichigo_!" He said in an obnoxiously loud tone, "I was thinking that we should make _your _party an invite-only, you know…?" Keigo smiled toward the group of school girls, even going so far as to wink at one in particular.

Ichigo would've continued to keep ignoring Keigo's sudden re-interest in _his _own stupid plan, if it weren't for the fact that one of the girls suddenly rushed to intercept him. "Excuse me, are _you _Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Uh…yeah…" he tried to seem uninterested, although his 'friend's' excited stare… _Is he drooling? _Ichigo sighed to himself even more.

"We've heard a lot about your party…" the curly haired school girl continued, and soon joined by the three others. "I'm Suzume…"

* * *

**Some words from the Typewriter**

Setting up for things to come, drama wise...I'm not too used to doing stories with no ass kicking, but I'm trying...if anyone asks, I'm watching 'girly shows' for research...yeah...

-If you subscribe to our C2, you'll get a free IchiRuki fanfic request, just ask any of the C2 members for more info

_**...legalities...**_

When I say "Bleach", you say "Tite Kubo"! When I say "Bleach", you say "Tite Kubo"! When I say "Bleach", you say "Tite Kubo"!

**BLEACH!!**_**  
**_


	3. A day on the town

Walking back to class because of the bell, Ichigo, Keigo and Mizuiro suffered the constant harassment of passer bys trying to gain their own invitations to "The Party", as it was poignantly coined by a certain hazel haired boy. Obviously many boys whether the three knew them or not tried to ask for one, but when girls and even the _popular _kids tried to get one—stating it was for curiosity's sake—Keigo's persona seemed to have jumped to an unimaginable overdrive.

"Can you imagine it, Ichigo!?" the boy squealed delightfully, quite unbecoming of a teenager, really, "Suzume Lincho asked for an invite!"

"Yeah, so?" the orange haired teen growled, obviously uninterested.

"You don't understand…Suzume is like the _hottest _freshman in school!"

"Uh huh…" Ichigo nodded in feigned interest. He glanced toward the excited Keigo with bored eyes, and rather than continue, Ichigo decided to stop right there from any explanation.

"...but...she's _hot_!" No response, just walking and ignoring from the other two boys. "…she's…hot..!"

"Seriously, Keigo, if you say 'hot' one more time, I swear I'll punch you…" Ichigo finally answered with great irritation in his tone.

"Don't mind him, Ichigo…" the other boy finally commented, "Keigo's just excited…it's not everyday that someone like Ms. Lincho comes up and talks to you."

"Oh, really…"

"Say, Ichigo…you're pretty flustered with all this, you know? Just going ahead and snapping at me angrily…and it's _also_ not everyday that _that _happens…" Keigo mused cattily, "I'm doing this for all _three _of us, and yet…" placing a finger on his lips in thought, the three of them stopped just in front of their classroom door. "Maybe it's Orihime you're aiming for, instead…? Or maybe even Ru-"

With such coincidental timing, just as Mizuiro slid open the door, the small raven haired Rukia stepped out and bumped into the orange haired boy. "Oh, s-sorry…" Rukia quickly said, and with something still on her mind, excused herself and wedged between the boys.

"Say, that was weird…" Keigo observed. Stepping into the classroom right after Mizuiro, he continued telling of his plans of what would be the best party in the schools history. Ichigo meanwhile, glanced downwards the hallway, just as Rukia disappeared behind a corner.

--

**The **_not_** Dance **(pt 3)

Written by Typewriterman

--

A single set of quick footsteps echoed in the empty hallway. Her uniform shoes clacked against the floor, occasionally sliding when she had to pivot to turn a corner. In essence, Rukia had no real reason to be in such a hurry. In fact, she shouldn't have left the classroom in the first place, considering the bell had just rung less than a minute ago. There had not been a message of any Hollow attacks for quite a while, either, though that brought somewhat of a relief to her at the same time.

Of course, that did not stop her from occasionally glancing at her cell phone. But as she flipped through the functions of the electronic device, her mind went back to that moment...

-

"_So did you hear…?" the red headed girl with glasses burst into the classroom. She tripped slightly on the leg of a chair, but quickly regained her balance. For the first time that they could remember, Chizuru walked past her Orange haired object of affection and immediately grabbed a seat nearby the seat of socializing girls. "Suzume Lincho is going…"_

"…_going where, exactly?" Tatsuki sighed. Despite her apathetic tone, she was just as surprised as the rest of Chizuru's ability to focus on something else other than Orihime. _

"…_geez…what else has the school been talking about lately, huh?" Chizuru replied in her own sarcastic tone. "…to Ichigo's House Party! I saw it in the hall just a few minutes ago!"_

"_No way!" Mahana burst out loud as she heard this, "Did he ask her out to it!?" It was Rukia's turn to exclaim, attracting the predictable attention of all the girls around her. "Rukia…?"_

"_Chizuru…" Orihime's soft voice chirped to break the awkward silence, "…did he?" Although her response was delayed somewhat, the red head's instincts finally kicked in, and seemed more intense than usual. Taking advantage of the ensuing chaos, Rukia immediately rushed for the door. Behind her, Chizuru flew across the room, crashing through one or two desks in the process as a result of Tatsuki's well placed kick._

_-_

Completely taken by her daydreaming, it took a moment for Rukia to realize that she was walking on the sidewalk outside. She had apparently left the school grounds a while ago, since she found herself now nearing the Kurosaki residence. Rather than escape to the comfort of her closet, she chose instead to sit on the sidewalk edge, across the street from the house-turned partial hospital. She moped there for quite a while, a distant crash from her memories sang out in her head as she reminisced the reason why she still stayed in the real world.

"Excuse me, you look familiar…" a bit surprised, Rukia glanced upwards to the man smirking towards her. With little prodding, she soon remembered his fuzzy face familiar as well. "Are you alright? I thought school didn't end for another fifteen minutes or so…." He commented while glancing at his watch. Rukia chuckled nervously to his shrewd observation to her uniform, "…so if you're cutting school, I'd recommend not staying out in the open like that, you might get caught." With a wink and an accompanying smile, the white coated man turned to cross the street to return to his hospital.

Rukia couldn't help but smile at the abrupt yet nice chat with the man, and stood up to head back to the school. "Oh, by the way…" the man's voice called out from across the street towards her. She looked back with innocent surprised and waited for what he wanted to say. "If you see Ichigo—orange hair, scowls a lot—tell him 'no parties this weekend' for me, okay?" And with that, he pressed against the doors and exited from view. The irony in the message he wanted her to relay to his son didn't go unnoticed, and she sighed softly while walking at a slower pace back to school.

A distant bell rung ahead of her while she sat idly on a concrete wall overlooking the school, and she watched from her strategic position as a flurry of students exited through the gates without so much as glancing upwards to where she was perched. "Oi, Rukia!" called out a boy's voice from below her. His orange hair and visible curious scowl reminded her of what his dad wanted her to tell him. Dropping effortlessly down to the street below, she brushed her skirt off and slowly walked along with the teen. "Where've you been all day? I was pretty close to rushing after you when you took off…" he asked, irritated, though a hint of concern was laced within it.

"I just decided to check out the neighborhood" she tried to lie convincingly, "I need a better understanding of the area to increase our efficiency against Hollow attacks." The teen beside her did not respond, although the brunette boy that jumped between them did more than enough to break the silence.

"So Ichigo, you decided not to bring that hottie S-" a single backfist to his face did the trick, causing the teen to squeal girlishly as Mizuiro approached while nodding his head with a look that said '_told you so'_ .

"So Rukia, I-" with a buzz and a chime, Rukia instinctively grabbed hold of her cell phone from her jacket pocket. "A Hollow?" he asked with a slight whisper. She looked back to him and nodded. They took off wordlessly, leaving Keigo to nurse his bruised face, and Mizuiro to sigh as he took out his own cell phone.

"I had a bet with a girl friend of mine…" the boyish-looking teen commented, "but seeing as you're injured, I guess I won't be able to take you with me to meet her friend who was just visiting town today…" Perched lightly on a few dozen tree branches nearby, a flock of birds took off into the air from the sudden and loud noise of anguish.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Taking my time with this one, as you see, haha! I'm not laughing at you guys, really! But thanks to all who've read this so far, and make sure to read the other stories on my profile/the C2!

_...legalites..._

Bleach written and created by Taito Kubo...that's the name he went by when he wrote **Zombie Powder**


	4. Night of

_'whoop'_

* * *

**The **_not_** Dance**

Written by Typewriterman

--

A single doorbell sang out amongst the loud bass that reverberated throughout the part house/part clinic of the Kurosaki family. Though advertised to start at 7:00 pm sharp, there was yet to be a single guest to the '_Kurosaki_ House Party to end all house parties'. In fact, within the living room, where a strobe light pulsed through the darkly lit living room, Three boys moped about, each unsure of the outcome of the social event in each of their own ways. Despite their worries, Keigo wanted to see through that the party was a success, or he'd die trying. Mizuiro came more because of a request, rather than genuine interest in the event, and unfortunately for the orange haired, scowl faced teen resident known as Ichigo Kurosaki; it was _his _house after all, essentially meaning that _he_ was the captain of the creaky wooden ship heading out into a torrential storm.

Again, the doorbell rang, eliciting a yelp form the brunette Keigo when he finally heard the button-press device through the unnecessarily loud music. Smirking and chuckling nervously, he jumped up to his feet from the couch he sat in, and mouthed something to the other two; his voice was ostensibly overtaken by the sudden blast of "Aqua Teenz".

"I'll…get…that!!" Keigo screamed out again, until he finally gave up and just headed to the front of the house where the doorbell originated.

"Where the heck is _he_going!?" Ichigo yelled to the raven haired boy sitting next to him, receiving only a shrug of the small boy's shoulders in return._'How the heck did it all come to this…?'_

--

**Keigo**

"What do you mean, 'we're not getting alcohol'!?" the brunette teen yelped. "That's _preposterous_, nay, _confounding _to say the least!"

"Why do you only use big words for stupid reasons like that…?" Ichigo sighed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you se-" Pushed off of the chair with a casual hand, Keigo yelped as he fell to the hardwood floor.

"…forget I asked…" Ichigo added, turning his attention to Mizuiro instead. "Besides, we're underage you moron…"

"…but all the _cool_ people do it…"

"I hope you jump off a bridge…"

"Now, now, Ichigo…" the raven haired teen finally said, "Considering that Keigo had gone through all the trouble up to this point…" With a soft smile, the three boys looked around the dining room, observing the painstakingly amount of speakers and decorations set up. "It wouldn't hurt to give this a shot. Besides, whether or not we want it, some of the guests are bound to show up with their _own_alcohol."

"Oh, yeah!" Keigo chirped with amusement, "I almost forgot about that!"

"…maybe I should just _push _you off…" Growling with as intense a scowl as he could, Ichigo was baffled by how immune Keigo was to intimidation at this point. Finally, giving up, he slumped back against the couch with a sigh. Just watching the brunette hop around and continually set up decorations and electronics around made him tired. "…" feeling Mizuiro's eyes bear down on him, Ichigo turned to his left to find the boy smiling with cheer. "…it's not like I can fight _all _of those guys, right…?" he admitted with a low growl.

Smiling even more, Mizuiro gave a thumb up. "That's the spirit, Ichigo!"

--

"Hey, welcome! Hey there, cuties…call me." Shaking his left hand against his ear in a "phone" motion, Keigo was nearly jumping with excitement that the guests had begun to arrive. "Yo, what's up?" his eyes lit up as a group of the high school's rugby players walked up the porch, nodding their heads in approval to him. "The…the drinks are in the kitchen, by the way!"

"Hey man, nice digs…" one of the large highschoolers said and reciprocated Keigo's outstretched hand. As the deafening dance music changed from loud to muffled by the closing front door, Keigo was practically on cloud nine.

'_I bet that practically the whole SCHOOL will have been here by the end of the night!' _He snickered to that thought, wanting no less than social immortality as a reward.

"Hey there, tiger…" a sultry feminine voice brought him back to reality, or at least, what Keigo begged to be reality.

"…?" His eyes glanced upward to see striking pair of…green eyes looking back at him. "S-s...s…" He nervously smiled as the curly haired girl cocked a wicked grin to his stuttering.

"Is Ichigo inside?" Suzume Lincho asked with a purr, pretending to be oblivious to Keigo's vacant staring.

Blinking again, Keigo coughed and cleared his throat, before combing his hair back with his fingers. Displaing a confident smile this time, he subconsciously began to bob his head in time with the bass. "Yeah, he is!" Opening the door, he gave a wink to the girls that followed, and reciprocated hand shakes with the guys. Once the music muffled up again, the confident looking Keigo slumped his shoulders and sighed in defeat, wanting no more than to jump into that party. The music became loud, awakening Keigo's latent bouncer abilities. "Hey, buddy, the exit's in the b—Mizuiro!" Startled by his friend's appearance, Keigo watched as the raven haired boy closed the boy behind him; his cell phone planted firmly against his ear. "…" He gave off a mischievous smile as an idea struck within his head. "Hey, Mizuiro…take care of the door for me, won't you buddy?" Not waiting for a response, he patted the smaller boy's shoulder before entering the party himself.

The sight before him was as beautiful as he had imagined it would be. "This…is…**awesome**!" He might as well been flapping his lips open and closed, as his whispered comment of awe was completely eclipsed by the loud bass from the thumping dance music. Without warning, he felt a hand brush lightly against the back of his thigh, eliciting a cold shiver to shoot up his spine. Yelping and jumping to turn to face the molester, he came face to face with a certain curly haired girl, though the look on her face was definitely not sober. "…Suzume!?" he tried to yell over the music to catch the girl's attention as she continued to gyrate her hips in tune to the music. After several attempts, Keigo settled for patting the girl on the shoulder, stretching his face with the widest smile that he could give. "…wait a minute…"

**--**

**Orihime**

The loud music blared far into the neighborhood as the group of girls arrived on scene. The raven haired girl next to her sighed as they saw drinking and dancing to the fifth degree happen on the sidewalk in front of the house, accompanied by hooting and hollering by what they suspected to be drunken high school students. Their dress shoes clacked in no particular cadence against the sidewalk as they approached closer to the party hub, and it was soon apparent that the girls had entered a "defensive mode" by grouping closer together to protect themselves from drunken or perverted advances.

"Oh, this is nice, isn't it?" a bespectacled girl purred in a seductive tone.

"Crimeny, Chizuru…" Tatsuki quickly grabbed the red haired girl's shoulder, "that isn't even _close _to being funny…" With a rough shuffle, the group rearranged the formation so that the red haired girl was now up front, as the group continued on again until reaching the door.

"Well, well…" one obviously drunken teen bobbed his head in time with the vibrations of the house, "…howdy…" He brought his hand up to where his forehead met his hairline and nodded, as though he were wearing a hat whose visor covered his face. The girls, despite haven readied themselves for any kind of approach this night, were taken off guard by the boy's poor excuse of a pick-up line, and snickered as they tried their hardest to keep from bursting out in laughter. Chizuru was the only one not amused at all by the bunch and simply shook her head with a disappointed look on her face as she opened the door for them to enter.

It was a whole different situation when they stepped inside the house, blasted full force by the light and sounds that the party produced, and in turn what the party reacted to. Orihime felt tap on her shoulder, looking toward Tatsuki who tried to yell something to her. "…" the blaring techno had basically muted voices softer than a bellowing or drunken yell, forcing the raven haired girl to call out even louder. "Stay clo…kay…hime!?" was all that was recognizable to the girl, though the message had been sent with success. Nodding in agreement, the girls looked around to find the rest of their party. "…!? Mahana!!" Furiously tapping on the shoulder of one of the other girls, Tatsuki looked about in confusion as she only spotted only Ryo and Michiru apart from herself and the other two girls. "Where the heck did Chizuru go!?"

"Here you go…" through the noise, a stumbling teenager handed Orihime a red cup full of questionable liquid before pushing through the rest of the crowd. His cheeks were puffed up as he rushed to the nearest garbage can that he could get to.

Well aware of its contents, Orihime took advantage of the situation, deciding to carry the cup about as if it were her own so she wouldn't be offered any others. She couldn't recognize anyone else through the bouncing sea of people, specifically a certain orange haired teenaged boy. '_Hey…there she is…_' she thought as she recognized the red haired girl toward the drink tables through gaps in the dancing sea, Orihime tiptoed as she spotted an unfamiliar boy talking with her. It seemed that they were familiar with each other since the bespectacled girl jumped (though clumsily) the unsuspecting boy. Feeling a push from behind, Orihime stumbled on her feet with wide eyes before catching herself. Feeling a wet sensation, she gasped at the sight of the front part of her dress in all of its glorious w-

"Orihime!" Tatsuki jumped into view with concern, "Have you seen Chizuru around?!"

"Oh, well, I…"

"Oh, what happened?" she heard her friend remark, "Look at you!" feeling tugged at the wrist, Orihime hurried along as they rushed upstairs. "We'll have to get you cleaned up before those drunken bozos think the worst!" They were halfway up the stairs when they heard it.

The '_whoop'_ and flashing red and blue of police sirens, that is.

Hurrying up even more, the two girls took refuge upstairs as they heard the panicked screams of the party goers down below. A single beam of light cast on her where they sat on the clean carpet of the second floor hallway, as she could discern a head of orange hair sitting at a window. '_Is that…Ichigo's room?'_ she wondered with curiosity as her friend next to her panted from fatigue.

"Where the hell _is_that guy?" Tatsuki wondered out loud, hearing the authoritative calls of the police outside. "…knowing him, I bet he's beating the daylights out of Keigo for giving in to such a stupid idea…"

Creeping forward to the partially opened door, Orihime peeked an eye to get a better view of the room. "…Ichigo…?" A blazing spotlight caught her off guard, causing her to jump backwards and hit the door that Tatsuki had been resting against. Swinging backward, the now open door let the two girls tumble into the dark room as a girlish shriek called out.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** New chapter I've been working on since what...August? Different perspectives at the "night of" that I hope will bring some variation and not bog down the story in the long run. See, I haven't forgotten about it...

_**...legalities...**_

Bleach created by Tite Kubo


End file.
